Forever
by bkb00
Summary: A ton of Percabeth oneshots. Varying from fluff to angst. Nothing innapropriate.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a series of Percabeth one shots. Please review eve cause I really appreciate constructive criticism, opinions, and ideas.**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Percy POV

I saw Annabeth talking to Drew. That couldn'tgood. Drew was smirking, and Annabeth had her jaw clenched, and her hands were balled into fists.

Drew walked away. Her slutty shorts riding up.

I walked over to Annabeth. "Wise Girl? You ok? What happened?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Can...can we go to Zeus's Fist? Just you and me?"

"Of course." I kissed her forehead. Something was obviously wrong, but I didn't push it.

*gasp* it's a line breaker!

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I pulled her a little closer to me where we were sitting against Zeus's Fist.

"Why me?"

"Huh?" I thought that maybe she was talking about all the bad things that had happened to her. Luke's betrayal, Tartarus, etc.

"Why did you choose me? You could have any girl you wanted. Someone pretty, or nicer, or someone who could actually help you have a family. I can't even cook a decent meal! You could have someone more powerful. I mean, you're a son of the big three! I'm just a nerdy daughter of Athena. And-"

"Annabeth." I cut her off. "Who put this in your head?"

She looked down, ashamed. "Drew."

"But, you've never let her get to you before. What happened?"

"This time," she said shakily. "She was right. She said I don't deserve you. And that you deserve someone better. And she said that-that you'd probably leave me for-for someone else soon, and I couldn't take it if that happened!"

She was sobbing by now. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Annabeth didn't get how beautiful and amazing she was.

"Sshh, it's ok," I wrapped my arms around her. "Drew's wrong."

She buried her face in my chest. I continued. "You're beautiful for starters. Don't let her tell you different. Next, you're one of the nicest people I know. If you weren't, uh, nice, I doubt you would have taken that knife in Manhattan. And I don't care if you can't cook. I'm not very good either. Our kids will just have to eat crappy tasting food, which will make them appreciate the time we spend as a family at restaurants. And you're very powerful. You uncovered the Athena Parthenos! You helped save Olympus, twice! And I'd never leave you. Ever. If anything, I don't deserve you. I love you. I'll always be here."

I was blushing furiously. I'd always thought these things, I'd just never had the courage to actually SAY them.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you Percy."

I kissed the top of her head. "I meant it."

"I love you too you know."

"I know. Hey Wise Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"You want me to get Piper to beat up Drew for you?"

She smirked. "Percy, I'm perfectly capable of-"

"I know," I replied, pecking her cheek. "But she's beneath you. A princess shouldn't have to maul a lowly peasant."


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R!**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth POV

Yesterday was Percy and I's 1 year anniversary. He took me out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, then we went to get ice cream. Finally, to top it all off, he took me to the beach, where we went underwater in our little bubble.

"Thank you Percy," I said. "I had an amazing time."

He grinned. "Anything for my Wise Girl."

I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

We sat in silence for a minute. I loved the way he was looking at me. Like I was the only girl in the whole world. Like I was his whole life.

"Hey, Beth?" I love when he calls me that. Better than Annie.

"Yeah?"

"You-you know that I love you, right?"

I was confused. Of course I knew that. It was pretty obvious. "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Why?"

"I-" his face was red. "I just wanted to make sure. Because, you know...something could happen. I don't want to die, and you not know that I love you, or I don't want you to die thinking I don't love you."

I wrapped my arms around him. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Percy."

He tilted my chin up to kiss me. "I really love you."

"I love you too."

He grinned at me. "Thanks for listening to that."

"I'm always gonna listen, Perce."

He scowled. "That's not true. You don't listen to me when you're designing Mount Olympus."

I laughed and kissed him. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok." He kissed my forehead. "You're cute when you're working."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow 3 updates in a day! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not possess PJO.**

Paul POV

"Annabeth, just stay with me, ok?" I heard my stepson's voice down the hall. "You're gonna be fine."

I walked over to the door and opened it. Percy was supporting his girlfriend, who had blood flowing from a gash in her side. Her face was pale, and Percy's eyes were full of terror and pain.

"Paul," Percy said, the urgency displayed prominently in his voice. "Ambrosia and nectar. Right above the stove."

As I rushed to get the ambrosia and nectar, he laid Annabeth on the couch and started murmuring reassurances to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "You're cute when you're worried."

I came over to them with the medicines. Percy lifted Annabeth's shirt just above her wound. She whimpered in pain as his fingers brushed the skin above the gash.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, the guilt written all over his features. "It'll be over soon, ok?"

Sally walked in. She had been working on her novel with her headphones in apparently. She saw Annabeth and gasped. "What happened?"

"Empousai," Percy spat bitterly. Same one we've fought before. Kelli."

"Well, can we help at all?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Mom, can you hold her hand? I've got to clean the wound, and it's going to hurt. And Paul, can you get the gauze in the bathroom, and one of my old t-shirts?"

I nodded and left. When I came back, Annabeth was fighting tears as Percy drizzled nectar on the wound. Sally was murmuring, "It's ok honey. He's almost done."

I knelt beside Percy. He put the nectar away and I handed him the gauze. Sally helped her sit up a little, and Percy wrapped the gauze around her waist and sealed it. I never knew my stepson could be a doctor.

I looked at the floor as Percy and Sally lifted her shirt up and over her head. I imagined Annabeth's cheeks were red. They slipped the t-shirt I got them onto her.

"You ok?" Sally moved over so that Percy could be closer to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded. "Thank you, Percy."

"I should have killed her sooner."

"It's not your fault. Understand?"

He nodded dejectedly. "I guess."

"I love you."

He grinned at his girlfriend and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Love you too."

"I'm gonna take you to my room, ok? I'll take the couch."

Her eyes widened. "I-I can't-"

Percy's face twisted into recognition and sorrow. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'd take them all on me if it was possible. I really would."

I didn't know what was going on. But when Percy picked up Annabeth, all I saw in his expression was love.

Next Morning

I thought I'd heard screams the night before, but I figured I was hallucinating. But you know what was not a hallucination? The sight of the two demigods in Percy's bed the next morning.

After Annabeth left for camp, Sally and I sat Percy down for a talk. "Percy," I said. "What exactly were you and Annabeth doing last night?"

"Nothing!" He insisted. "Just sleeping!"

"If you were just sleeping," Sally pried. "Then why couldn't you do it in separate rooms?"

"You don't understand." He said quietly. "You haven't been to Tartarus."

"What do you mean?" I asked as gently as I could, despite my confusion. I knew this was a touchy subject.

"We have nightmares. She needs me. I need her. We can't sleep apart without the nightmares. I know we weren't supposed to be in the same bed, but I couldn't let her be alone."

"Percy," Sally said. "They-they can't be that bad. You've had nightmares before, and you were fine."

He shook his head. "No. These are different. They-they've shown us memories from Tartarus, or other places. But they're all twisted."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that Annabeth took that knife for me last year?"

We nodded.

"Well, it twisted the memory so that-" he clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "So that she died."

Sally gasped. I grabbed her hand.

"I guess we need each other to-remind ourselves that the other is real."

"Percy," Sally went over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"You two really are a special couple," I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I heard the scream at about 1:00 in the morning. I had become all too acquainted with it over the years.

I shot out of my room on the Argo II and down the hall to Annabeth's. I pounded on the door. Locked. "Annabeth!" I screamed. "Annabeth!"

Leo materialized next to me. "Unlock it!" I cried.

Annabeth continued screaming as Leo unlocked the door. I recognized my name a few times.

When he finally mastered the lock, I sent him back so I could tend to Annabeth. I walked in.

She was thrashing around screaming. "No! Percy! Stop it! I need him! Please! No!"

I would've rather faced the arai again than see her like this. She continued to sob. I walked over and knelt next to her.

I grabbed her hand, but she yanked it back. A curl fell onto her shoulder, and she clawed it away, re opening the wound Kelli gave her. She cried out in pain.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had never seen her like this.

Her wound was bleeding. I kissed her and murmured to her until she woke, covered in sweat and tears. "Percy?" She whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm here," I replied, kissing her forehead. "You're safe."

She pulled me closer and buried her face in my bare chest. I shifted onto the bed and placed her on my lap. "They were hurting you," she murmured. "They were going to take you away from me."

"Sshh," I told her. "I'm not leaving. Who's they?"

"I don't know," she replied shakily. "When Hera took you, I had that dream every night until I found you. I think Hera sent them."

"But I'm here now. Why would you still have it?"

"Tartarus I guess. When the arai cursed me, I felt...alone and abandoned. Like when you were gone. Maybe that brought it back."

"That's never going to happen again," I wanted to tell her. But I couldn't. There was no certainty that I would live through this war.

"I know what you're thinking." She told me. "You're not going to die. You can't. Promise me."

"Anna, I can't. There's no guarantee I'll live."

"NO. Percy you have to promise! You have to promise you won't leave me again!"

"I can't," I replied, feeling guiltier by the minute. "I'm sorry Wise Girl."

She was on the verge of tears again. I didn't want to see her cry anymore. But I didn't want to lie to her either.

"Percy. Please. I can't lose you again. Please!"

I made eye contact with her. Her eyes were wide with fear, and pleading with me, filled with pain. I broke. "Alright. I promise. I won't leave you."

She hugged me tight. "Thank you. I love you."

The guilt was screaming at me for lying to her. I had to keep my promise now. I had no choice.

"I love you too."

Please give requests in reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sobs uncontrollably*

Percy POV

To say the least, my day had sucked. I'll elaborate for you.

First, Annabeth found out about Calypso. (Thank you, Leo. I'll kill you later.) Next, Rachel thought it was time Annabeth knew about our kiss in Paul's Prius.

Those things resulted in a huge fight. I said things I didn't mean, and so did she. It went something like this:

"You're overreacting!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not, you idiot!" She screamed.

"The kiss with Rachel was two years ago, and Calypso was three! Get over it!"

"I thought you loved me!"

I froze. Then she gave me The Look.

The Look is when she clenches her fists, purses her lips, and her eyes start to fill with tears. She looked so pained, that jumping off a skyscraper sounded pretty appealing.

"Anna-" I started.

"Forget it." She snapped and stormed off.

I slumped to my knees with my head in my hands. I could hear sobs coming from her room in our apartment. I did this to her. I hurt her. How could I have been so stupid?

I slowly got to my feet and knocked on her door. "Annie?"

"Go away," she sniffled. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Annabeth." I tried the door. Locked. "Please let me in. I want to talk to you."

"No you don't. You hate me."

"You don't believe that Annabeth. I know you don't."

Silence. "Please Wise Girl."

Nothing. I sat down outside the door. I drew my knees up to my chest and felt a tear run down my cheek. I never wanted to hurt her.

The guilt made my stomach clench. I hurt my Wise Girl. Something I swore never to do. I had promised her I'd never hurt her. I broke that promise.

I'm not sure how long I sat there. But it was dark when I heard the door creak. I shot up.

"Percy?" Her voice was small.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

I wrapped her in my arms. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault."

"Percy, I made a big deal out of nothing. You're not at fault here."

I kissed her forehead. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I never wanted to hurt you. I am so, so sorry Beth. I broke my promise. You had every right to be mad. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She hugged me tighter. "I forgive you. I was just scared."

"Scared?"

"Scared that you'd find someone else. That you'd fall out of love with me. I can't go on without you."

She actually thought...wow. "Wise Girl. I love you. Only you. You're not getting away from me. Never again. Remember?"

She smiled and kissed me. "As long as we're together."


	6. Chapter 6

This is set like, right after the reunion in Mark of Athena. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been really busy!

Percy POV

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth as we stepped onto the Argo II. It really was something. She promised to give me a tour later.

Annabeth tightened her grip on me. She had done that periodically throughout the day, as if scared I'd disappear into thin air. I kissed the top of her head in reply.

"I'm tired," she muttered.

I smiled and scooped her up. "Let's get you to bed."

She nodded. "Ok."

I took her into her room, and laid her gently on the bed. She muttered something incoherent as I tucked her under the covers.

"Goodnight Annabeth. See you in the morning."

She was already gone.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. Gods. That girl was going to be the death of me.

When I got to the rec room, the Piper and Leo were there. Jason was giving Hazel and Frank a tour of the ship. "Hi," I said.

Piper smiled. "Hi."

"You know," Leo said, gesturing to me. "Maybe now that he's here, Annabeth won't be the same as she's been since I met her."

Piper shot him a look, and slapped him upside the head. "Leo!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, leaning forward.

"Um-I-she-"

"What's wrong with her?"

Piper sighed in defeat. "Percy, while you were gone, Annabeth was...different. She spent all her energy trying to find you. She-she hardly ate at all. Just an energy bar or something here and there. She always had nightmares about you, and slept in your cabin so she wouldn't wake her siblings. Whenever she wasn't planning, or working on the ship, someone would find her in your cabin or on the beach, crying. She always wore your shirts. She-um, she nearly drove herself insane."

I looked at the ground. I thought of how light Annabeth had been when I picked her up. How clingy she was all day, how paranoid. Because of me.

I couldn't imagine feeling any guiltier.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. I stood up quickly, knocking my chair over in the process. I started running to Annabeth's room.

I slung open the door. She was thrashing around in her bed, screaming and sobbing. "No! Percy! Stop it! Don't take him!"

I rushed over to her bed and grabbed her wrists, keeping her from injuring herself. "Annabeth."

My voice was smaller than I meant it to be. I tried again. "Annabeth, wake up. It's only a dream. I'm right here."

Some of the tension left her body, but she screamed again.

"Annabeth! Wake up!"

She shot up, gasping wildly for air. I put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face me. "Percy?"

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I'm right here."

"They tried to take you away from me."

I stroked her curls as she sobbed. What had she done to deserve this?

I pulled back, but kept my hands on her arms. They were too skinny. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I think so."

I examined her. Tears were still streaming down her beautiful face. Her bones were too prominent. Dark circles stood out against her soft skin. Her eyes had a paranoid, hurt look in them.

Hera would pay for doing this to my Wise Girl. It was still somewhat my fault though. I should have tried harder to contact her. Should have done SOMETHING to let her know that I was ok.

I held her close again, the sight of her pained face being too much for me to bear. "I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair.

I kissed her with as much tenderness and love as I could muster. She sighed a little into the kiss.

After making sure that she's alright, I stood and tucked her in again. I kissed her forehead, and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Goodnight Wise Girl. See you in the morning."

Annabeth panicked again, and lashed out, grabbing my hand, and holding it in a death grip. "No!" She cried. "That's what you said last time! You can't leave again!"

"What do you mean?"

"That's what you said before you disappeared! You can't leave me! Not again."

The childlike fear tore me apart. "Annabeth, listen. I'm going to make you a promise, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"I promise that when you wake up, I'm going to be just a few doors down the hall. I promise that I'm not going to leave, ever again. Do you believe me?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Yes. I do."

I kissed her again. "Go to sleep Annabeth. I love you."

"I love you too Percy."


End file.
